Iggy and Nudge
by cracker-jack 2013
Summary: This is s story about Iggy and Nudge and what Iggy and Nudge talk about while every one else is out. Thats why it is rated M just in case because this has a mind of its own and i dont know where this will go.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

OK Angel is 9, Gazzy is 11, Nudge is 15, and Max, Fang, and Iggy are 17.

Iggy's POV

Max, Fang, Angel, and Gazzy had went to an all weekend sporting event. They didn't say what kind but by the way Max was yelling at Fang I'm guessing football. That left me and Nudge at home alone. I was watching the Twilight movie as best a BLIND guy can when I heard Nudge scream. My first thought was "Oh SHIT! The school wants us back!" I ran as quickly as I could toward where I had heard her scream come from when suddenly I stumbled over something at the base of the stairs.

Nudge's POV

I had slept in because I knew that most of the flock was gone. The only other person here was Iggy. I finally woke up at about 12:00 pm so I went down stairs to find me something to eat when out of the blue I just fell down the stair and I could not help but scream. " Iggy! Help me!" I started to just up when Iggy came running to the base of the stairs and tripped over me. Even though I knew he did not see me so he did not know any better I could not stop myself from yelling " Hey watch where you are going!"

Iggy's POV

As I helped Nudge off the floor I could not fight the urge to pick her up and hold her tight in my arms so I did. I felt her stiffen as I did this so I quickly let her go and since it was obvious that she was ok i ran up to my room as fast as I could.

Nudge's POV

I expected Iggy to come and help me but he did something that I NEVER expected.. he hugged me! I stiffened because this was unusual for Iggy. Then just as quick as he it happened he let me go and stared at me with his unseeing eyes then ran up to his room. I heard a loud crash so I went to see what was going on…

Iggy's POV

I through my lamp as hard as I could at the wall it hit the wall with a loud crash.

"You are so stupid! Why did you do that it would never work I mean she would never fill the same."

Nudge's POV

When I walked into his room I saw him laying on his bed yelling at himself; his words shocked me.

"You are so stupid….." at first I thought he was talking to me but then he continued

"Why did you do that it would never work I mean she would never fill the same."

By this time I was in his room over half way to where he was he hadn't noticed me yet so he jumped a little when I asked him. "Who doesn't fill the same?" His answer was the most intelligent thing I have ever heard(sarcasms)

"Aaaaaaaaaa……" is all he said


	2. Cards on the table or bed anyway

Part 2

Iggy's POV

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……" That was sooo smooth way to go Iggy brilliant!

" Want to go down stairs and play a game?" Was her reply. What? What kind of game did she want to play Go Fish?

"What game?"

"I don't know there's GO Fish……." Ha told you. "Monopoly, Don't Wake Daddy, Seen It, Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader, and Poker. Which one do you want to play?"

"Do you know how to play poker?"

"I don't know how to play regular poker but I know how to play strip poker."

"Where did you learn how to play strip poker?!?!?!?!"

"Max taught me one night when neither of us could sleep."

"Ok, lets play strip poker."

"Wait you are blind remember."

"This matters why?"

"Because you can't see anything." Nudge had a point but really what did it matter to her even if she was losing I wouldn't be able to see her.

"I don't know."

"Ill go get the cards." We were going to play strip poker on my bed this would NOT end well.

Nudge's POV …….{Half an hour later}

"Take it off." Iggy said as he leaned up ageist his headboard and smiled. I was losing bad I was down to my bra and panties, but Iggy wasn't far behind me all he had left was boxers. His shirt had hit the floor about three rounds ago as did my shirt and pants. I couldn't help noticing the budge in the front of his uncomfortably tight looking Chuck Norris boxers ( Cracker Jack 2013: Ok I thought having a little Chuck Norris joke in here would be good for the world)

Iggy's POV

Dang I was down to my Chuck Norris boxers that were becoming tighter and tighter. She was down to her bra and panties. I felt the bed move and sensed her moving toward me. Wait what? She was coming to me.

"Iggy?" She propped her head on my sholder.

"Yeah?"

"Who were you talking about?"

"When?"

"Before we started playing?" Oh crap what did she hear?

"What do you mean?" Play it cool maybe she didn't hear anything.

"You said that _she_ would never fill the same way. Who did you mean?"

"Oh that." So she did hear.

"Yeah."

"I was talking about y….y…yo…yo….you."

"Why wouldn't I fill the same way….. I mean I love you Iggy and not in the brother sister way."


	3. Is she trying to get me killed?

**Sorry it took me so long to update I just haven't had the time. **

**Here is chapter 3!!**

Iggy's POV

"What?" Did she just say the three words that I can only wish I could hear?

"I love you." She did say them! "I know you don't fill the same but I don't care."

"Nudge…….. I do fill the same."

"What?" Dang I'm getting tired of this incomplete sentence thing.

"Nudge I do fill the same, and by the same I mean I love you to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then is it ok if I do this." Do what? What was she talking about? I can't see! Just then I felt a soft warm pair of lips on mine. She was kissing me. I just couldn't stop myself I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap and started kissing her back. Then I froze remembering what we were wearing. She pulled away from me and I could tell that I had upset her. Shit. Was she mad or hurt or what?

"Iggy…" She sounded hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Its just that.." How was I going to say this. I couldn't just say because if I let things go were they were headed then Max _**AND**_ Fang would kill me. " If I….um..go.."

"Iggy. Its ok I won't let Max _**or**_ Fang hurt you. I love you and I want you. I know you want me to. Then I could sense her looking down at my boxers. So she had noticed.

"Your right." Was all I said in return then she did something I never thought so would do.

She pushed me backwards onto my bed and climbed on top of me. Oh my god was she _**trying**_ to get Max to kill me? I was torn between to different thoughts 1) If I stopped now she would be pissed at me forever. And 2) If I continued (which I _really_ wanted to.) then Max would kill me because Nudge was only 15 and I was 17. My life is so not fair. Just then she stopped.

"Iggy?"

" yeah?"

" I..I.." I had never seen a moment like this Nudge had nothing to say. That was a first.

" What is it Nudge you can tell me anything."

" This is….well…."

"This is what?" I asked calmly and sweetly to her.

"This is the first time I have ever went this far."

"What do you mean by this far?" I was confused.

"I mean the most I had ever had was a little peck on the lips that was nothing compared to this."

"I know. Do you want to stop?" I asked her. I would understand if she wanted to.

"No!" Then her lips were back on mine and she was kissing me passionately and by this time I think she had figured out that she was turning me on. I placed my hands on her waist and then started running my hands up her back only to yet again realize that she was still in her bra and panties and I was in my boxers. I reached her bra clasp and then stopped and 'looked' at her asking for permission and she just started kissing me again so I took off her bra. It wasn't even a minute later that my boxers and her panties both hit the floor.

"Iggy!" She moaned my name god was I really going to do this? Just ten I felt her breath on my neck. "Iggy don't worry I can handle it please stop holding back." What!?!?!?!?!?!

"Nudge I don't want to hurt you."

" I fight Erasers, Flyboys, and whitecoats. I can take it."

" Ok but just tell me if you want me to stop"

" I will no stop stalling." Where did she come up with all this?

I rolled us over so that I was on top of her with my weight balanced on my hands that were on either said of her head.

" Ready?"

" Yes."

" and your sure about this"

"Yes! Iggy I'm sure."

With that said I lined myself up and pushed into her. Then I felt her body tense up and I knew that she was in a lot of pain.

"Nudge. You ok?" damn it I wish that I could see!

" Yes I'm fine."

" Do you want me to continue now?"

" Please I want last long."

**Rate and review.**


End file.
